What would happen if
by 117KMN
Summary: You know it's wrong, you know he is too old for you, you know that you are not meant for him, but you fall in love with him.


My brother's girl

Hi, I have thought of writing a little story now, we'll see how long it will be xD

The girl threw up her chocolate brown eyes and stared up into the blanket. She could not sleep, nightmares about the war, all of which died on the girl's side, all of which died on the you-know-whose side, for all who mourn, yes to everything. She hugged her pillow and the tears come easily. She missed them all ... The girl rolled around in bed with a lot of tears. As usual, everything was quiet. This frightened the girl. The girl, the brain of the golden trio, the girl who "fit so well with Roland Weasley" until he started beating her and drink a little too much. The tears poured out. George, yes, Ron's older brother, the girl's great love anyway in secret. Until he understands that they could not have their secret met the girl was his little brother's girlfriend. It was only George who he knew that Ron kind girl. The girl bit into kuden she missed him so ... The girl did not want to stay here with Roland. She wanted to be with George, anywhere but in Ron, but the gridiron at George.

Boy, you can call him a boy of everything that has gone through? The boy looked just Hermione who was abused by his little brother. He, the boy had failed her. But their needs were met out of power. He knew that Ron was pissed when she, the girl came home late. He felt the tears burning behind his eyes. No, you're a Weasley twin. Pines if he's bent posses, the only surviving widowers then. He must do something about his little brother, snapped, now! He raised himself up in his simple bed, the boy sighed, he had f rm nga memories of Hermione here. Everywhere in the apartment Actually. He had bestemt himself for what he would do.

The girl named Hermione as you might have understood had finally slipped herself out of her apartment with Ron. She trasskade l gsamt down through Dingogr nden and one is increasing tillaka tears. The sun was at its peak and she dazzled often. Hermione sat herself down at a small coffee and trying to figure out what to do when a voice was heard. And it was not the voice gridiron without George.  
>"Amen, hello to you sunshine!" Uttbrast George and sat himself next to Hermione. She loved him but he had svikti her.<br>"You know I never want to see you again!" Said Hermione cold and stared in disbelief at her love.  
>"No I have not taken, yet. But now it's like this love that I know how we can get you out of my li ..." whispered George, staring at Hermione, but he was avgrutten of Ginnys voice.<br>"Heeej Hermione, and ... George?" Said Ginny, staring at her big brother who was sitting with her second big bros girlfriend / her best friend. And they sat very close deseutom ... She was slightly puzzled, when Hermione and George thought Ginny looked away kissed George Hermione's lips snapped.  
>"When you came Gin so please hear from you ... I know perfectly how to avoid Roland, and you Actually I have no component-video bit met now and then .." He whispered in Hermione's ear and the next moment he was gone .<br>"Mion: Do you listen to me at all?" Said Ginny a bit more normal.  
>"Huh ...? Yes, of course ..." murmured Hermione, she pulled her hand slowly up to where George had kissed her. She wanted to get rid of Ginny, now!<br>"So, what do you do in a coffee with George Weasley, Mione?" Asked Ginny again. She stared at Hermione and had the kiss in recent memory. She did not understand how Hermione and ... George could ... could, could ... Kissing on a coffee when Hermione was with Ron!  
>"So we just .. Talked about ... You saw it right?" Whispered Hermione and stared at Ginny.<p>

"Of course I saw you and ... and ... and George," Ginny whispered, staring stupidly at Hermione. She still could not believe how Hermione, book's template could kiss George, pranks maker!  
>"Then I must tell you from the beginning ..? Right?" Whispered Hermione, and kind of down gaze. The first time in her life, she was afraid to stay true again as you do.<br>"From ... FROM THE BEGINNING!" Yelled Ginny, and was furious at Hermione and her brother. How long had this gone on? In several years?  
>"Gin, fade you ... I promise I will tell you everything." Whispered Hermione, and stopped a waiter.<br>"Excuse me, madam?" He said, looking at Herimone.  
>"Can I and my hostess get me 'own' place?" Said Hermione, looking up at the waiter. He nodded, and some them a bit more my own place. Hermione mumbled a f rtr llnig so you could not hear what she and Ginny were talking about.<br>"Let me hear. How long has this gone on?" Said Ginny, staring at Hermione. She was stretched over the duration of that hemilga romance had gone on.  
>"Then ... When Harry was in the Goblet of Fire." Hermione whispered, staring down at the table. Now gapp a shout Ginny, for so long?<p>

"I want to know ..." Ginny whispered, and took what she could not miss.  
>"Should I berry or not?" Shouted Hermione and stared evil in Ginny. Ginny was silent and easy Hermione berry.<p>

"Everybody has gone and healed herself but Hermione is left staring into the fire that gets smaller and smaller. It blows more and it has begun to drain salty tears from Hermione's eye. What she does not notice is that George, whom she loved as also was there. George heard snyfftnigar and only saw Hermione's messy hair on the sofa.  
>"Mione?" He asked gently. Hermione tarka snapped away her tears with his arm on her luv shirt.<br>"Hello ..." Hermione whispered hoarsely forward. George sat down slowly on the sofa next to Hermione. He pulled out his hand around her shoulders and held her close. Tears well out of her little chocolate-colored eyes.  
>"Mione do not cry ..." He whispered back her hair. She felt his sweet smell, it was not something you forget. It smelled a anig mint but see also the new baked buns ... Hermione pulled out his smell again, and again, and again ... When George discoveries that he was in love, in the wonderful flcikan with hair like a wild man, he fell in love with his little brother's love. He coup hands on her head and he was just a few inches to his lips met her.<br>"George ... Anybody can cow ..." But she did not say he n goting for George lips met hers. She uttered a groan, but pulled himself did not return. He grabbed her waist and moved her into his lap. She pulled around her arms around his neck and really enjoyed.  
>"To be your first kiss are you Actually me Mione." Muttered George when he Lutte back his head a few millimeters.<br>"Who has been slow because it's my first?" Whispered Hermione and smiled a rare SNET lender.  
>"Okay ... A Weasley?" Moaned George pretends iretterat. When he saw Hermione's very straight dar, he say the reason that she should at least smile so every day.<br>"Who is it slowly?" Murmured Hermione, who began fiddling around on George's upper body. George could not admit that this was pretty exciting.  
>"Ron?" Moaned George and got very excited when Hermione began to poke further down all the time.<br>She shook her head.  
>"Ginny?" She shook her head.<br>"Peace?" She shook her head.  
>"Percy?" She shook her head.<br>Now George was a little crown detail in his head. He had tat anyone who he believed had a shot at Hermione, alright Ginny was a strange move but still. Ron was, yes all trode it. Fred was his twin so he did not have to be afraid that she had strange taste in guys. Then Percy, he was there to ... Of all the Weasley boys, he was the one most like Hermione. Then, only two remain. Charlie and Bill. Those who thought he would move mins Hermione. It was a cruel ldersskilnad, cruel l skit.  
>"Bill?" Whispered George. Hermione nikade.<br>"Bill Weasley? My big brother? The oldest Weasley child?" George asked Hermione in surprise. Hermione leaned her head as close to George that she was able to channel his taste in mouth "Yes, Weasley." She moaned and began to kiss George again. A few minutes later Hermione and George smaller child-friendly things in the couch. But it stopped just between George and Hermione. '

"Bill?" West Ginny unclear. Of the true story Hermione had said she was only in the more chronic thoughts.  
>"You heard b rettelsen, as is true again." Whispered Hermione, she was of course not ber ttet end of what she and George did on the couch, where is the boundary Actually.<br>"He thought that, you .. I ..." stuttered Ginny and went through b rettelsen again.  
>"He was confused." Hermione mumbled, staring down into his coffee.<br>"You kissed? No one noticed anything? Middle of the night?" Whispered Ginny and noticed that his head was spinning a little extra.  
>"No one noticed as a thing. Yes, we kissed. Yes middle of the night." Moaned Hermione, I have to leave, I need to George. I need him!<br>"But ... But ... Bill and Fleur?" Whispered Ginny f rskr kt.  
>"Try and calm you, they did not even know each other then ... Do I take my and Bill's short love story, too?" Whispered Hermione iretterat and took a big gulp of coffee.<br>"No no no no ... But if you want you can gj rna." Said Ginny and looked at Hermione. Now crime is out for Hermione.  
>"Oh no I DO NOT WANT GINNY, I need to George NOW!" Screamed Hermione snapped and stood up.<br>"And what will you do with him then? YOU ARE TOGETHER WITH RON, Mion ! George is not RON: You can not do things with George when you are together with RON!" Yelled Ginny, she could not take Hermione, the brain of the golden trio, the girl who was with her brother, Ron, was with George henens second brother! Deta freaked out a bit too much for Ginny right now.  
>"What you gonna do about it when the red-hood? I actually work very iretterad on you because you care about you about my private life!" Shouted Hermione as tramformerade say to George's apartment.<p>

When Hermione came home to George, she was met by a dating Lund blinds of his position unit. George sat and stared at one muggel movie in a couple of washed soft pants and a too large sweater.  
>"George!" Hermione screamed and ran up to him. He jumped to the high scream but when he saw Hermione so slid a grin on his face. Then their was met had stopped had it been so quiet in Georgetown, the memories ...<br>"You got away Ginny?" He whistled in admiration. Hermione crapped in the George case and bent down and started to tell me to kiss him more passionately than ever. George got up up and Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist. She was spinning his fingers inside Georges hair and kissed him more passionately one before. For George began the fight back to come up to his sleeping place before they fall together and start their little meeting at the George he presis in time. Someone minutes later Hermione and George rolls around in his bed a happier ever, exactly as Inanna.

When George woke up was Hermione over him. She was still asleep. This seine is not gone, was the only one who flew around in his head.  
>"Oo-eh-d and s-to h-duu do with him then? You -u-r i-mee-ed together Ron, Mi-in-Ione ! Geo-o-orge -is in-nte RON: You can k-int-te na-s-ear things with m-Georg-give-nah is duuu is up-p-m with RON! "Mummlade Hermione in his sleep. She rolled off him and body together like a ball next to George. He sukade and pulled the blanket over Hermione's slim body. Her words scared him a little bit.<br>"George!" Shouted a voice from below. George jumped out of bed, when a blivk went down over his clothes, or where it would be clothes. He pulled himself snapped on a pair of stuffed toy lying next to Hermione ran down the stairs in panic. Who, he wanted something now? When he saw a pair of red shot eyes at first he thought it was Ron who had come to him and Hermione, but when he saw the long red hair, he saw it ... Ginny.  
>"WHERE IS SHE?" Screamed Ginny ursinit. She stared at George as if he hadde a disease.<br>"Who ...?" Did George and played dumb. Ginny walked up to her brother and screamed a higher maximum.  
>"Whore! LITTLE BITCH! Hermione, your stupid PIG! Actually I THOUGHT I BETTER YOU GEORGE Weasley! YET TO FUCK AROUND WITH YOUR BROTHER GIRL! HON Liger SECURE UPSTAIRS AND spewing FOR SHE IS PREGNANT! I thought there BETTER ABOUT YOU! PLUS YOU KNOW THAT RON HAVE IT DIFFICULT! "yelled Ginny, so it splashed saliva. George opened his mouth, but for the first time it came out nothing.<br>"WHO SHOULD CALLED WHORE? Who LOW WITH JORDAN LEE WHEN HARRY Dating? FAN THEN YOU ARE SO PATETSISK! AND THEN IT'S NOT END THERE BITCH, NO LATER YOU SLEEP WITH Nevil someday LATER! "Come a urrsinig voice from the stairs, it was Hermione in one of George's shirts, it left a bit over the hips. It was exactly the George had on herself when he and Hermione met Ginny in the coffee, this was a huge betrayal of George and Hermione Ginny thought.  
>"YOU SLEEP WITH MY BROTHER WHEN YOU ARE TOGETHER WITH MY OTHER BROTHER!" Screamed Ginny took a step forward borer Hermione. True again, shocked both Hermione and George when they heard it, it was completely wrong.<br>"YOU MAKE OUT WITH LUNA!" Screamed Hermione beat up Ginny and Luna who sat on the bed in a large petting. George's mouth opened a annig.  
>"Luna ...?" Whispered George in surprise, he had never believed that his sister hadde making out with some girl ...<br>"YOU SHOULD TELL Hermione! YOU kissed all my brothers!" Ginny screamed and waved their hands in the air.  
>"YES IT'S ME! AND YOU KNOW WHAT LITTLE BITCH DO YOU WANT SOMETHING TO BITE IN, I HAVE MAKE OUT WITH ALL OF YOUR BROTHERS!" Screamed Hermione, and Russ up to George's room. George gapp a shout, everybody? Ginny clenched her jaw, she thought Actually just kissed Hermione hadde no ...<br>"George ...?" Breathed Ginny. She stared at George, staring at Hermione.  
>"She has done worse things with your brothers Gin." Whispered George, which went into the kitchen.<p>

More? 


End file.
